12 Days of Christmas
by smileyspiritprincess
Summary: James is determined to give his True love Lily all the days of Christmas...even if it means getting his friends to dress up as chickens...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay a nice short opening to a sweet Christmas fic. This is being written for a Christmas challenge on Fictionnet forum. _

_Criteria: __1. The fic must be **three chapters long** or more, __  
__2. The fic cannot be a tragedy or angsty - romance, humour, maybe slight action and adventure, but no more. Make it a nice, easy Christmas fic. (For those of you who want to do a tragic one, a challenge catering to you is in the works.) __  
__3. Include the giving of at least **one** Christmas present - metaphorical or literal, up to you._

_However the deadline is Christmas day, and since this is aiming to be about 12 chapters long I don't think I'm going to make it. Hopefully I'll have done at least the first three chapters though. Anyway, enjoy and have a very merry Christmas!_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. Blah blah don't sue me._

**12 days of Christmas**

_"On the First Day of Christmas my true love gave to me: A partridge in a pear tree."_

"A what in a pear tree?" It was the 24th of December and James, Sirius and Remus were sitting comfortably in the Gryffindor common room. James had announced, only the day before, that he didn't know what to buy his obsession: also known as Lily, for Christmas. The boys had suggested many...creative presents. None of which, however, James felt would be suitable to win over the heart of said young lady. Currently he was detailing the finer points of his idea to the two of his best friends.

"A Partridge."

"Isn't that one of those big fat birds? Don't you think that might send out the wrong message?" Sirius scratched his head, trying to get round the idea of sending a girl a fat bird in a tree. "Besides, how would you get a tree up here? Where would you put it?"

"Well it doesn't exactly have to be up here does it, it could be outside. Anyway, it wouldn't send the wrong message, it's from a muggle Christmas song." James pulled out an old book from his bag and tossed it to Sirius. "I borrowed this from the library," Sirius mocked surprise. "12 Days of Christmas."

"Ah yes, I know the one; 'On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree." Remus sang the first line of the song in perfect tune. Sirius still looked baffled.

"'True love'? You got it bad mate." Sirius joked. James blushed while Remus smiled to himself.

"Anyway, Christmas Day is the first day of Christmas so…"

"Wait, there is more than one day of Christmas? Score!"

"Oh shut up a minute, so I'm going to give her the present tomorrow morning, that way I have all day to find the two turtle doves."

"So you already have the Partridge and pear tree?" James nodded and Sirius looked amazed.

"Looks like our little Jamesey is all grown up and organized, I'm so proud." Remus feigned crying while James punched him playfully.

"So where is it then?" Sirius looked around as if expecting some pear tree to appear before him. James bent over and opened his bag for a second time. This time he pulled out a 6" pear tree, complete with tiny partridge.

"I found it in a muggle Christmas store but I enchanted it so that the partridge could sing." He proudly placed it on the table in front of them while the other two watched in awe as the partridge sang the tune to the 12 days of Christmas.

Early on Christmas morning, James managed to sneak into the girls' dorm and left his gift for Lily on her bedside table. With it he had left a note:

"To Lily,

Hope you have a very merry Christmas.

Love James x"

He had wanted to write something more romantic, but words were not exactly his strong point. After leaving the present he headed back to bed knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Lying snuggly in his bed, James read through the rest of the song. Had he realized that there were so many presents involved he might have rethought the whole idea, but he was not about to give up now, not only when he'd just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me… two turtle doves…"_

Contrary to what James had thought, he did fall asleep again: the library book still open and resting on his face. Sirius ungraciously woke him up by snapping the book shut on his nose at the ungodly hour of five Am. James was not amused to say the least. Remus, Sirius and Peter, however, were rather entertained by his glowing red nose.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sirius chirruped.

"Ah damn, now I look like Rudolph." James grumbled while he looked in the mirror. He gently rubbed his wounded nose.

"…Who?" Sirius looked confusedly at Peter who was busily scoffing down a chocolate frog that someone had given him for Christmas; Remus was reading a newly opened book

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer." James stated, still pining in the mirror for his normal nose. "It's in the book." He waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the offending library book. It was the last time he'd think of doing any late night reading.

Sirius flicked through the book: skim reading each page. "Aha!" He stopped about mid-way through the book and read the song lyrics, chuckling as he did so. James was going to regret his flippant reference to Rudolph for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Rudolph the red nose reindeer. Had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows…" Sirius sang loudly all the way down to breakfast that morning. Suffice to say that they got quite a few odd looks from the other students.

James had forgotten about his present for Lily by the time that they had reached breakfast; he had been far too busy trying to ignore Sirius and subtly cover up his nose at the same time. Seeing her sat at the Gryffindor table however, had reminded him. Though seeing her at the Gryffindor table surrounded by girls giggling over a singing partridge was not something he had expected.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, James led his fellow marauders to the opposite end of the table, hoping that they wouldn't get noticed. This plan completely flew out of the window when Sirius proceeded to treat everyone to an encore of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. How he wished he hadn't borrowed that book.

Sirius' little performance drew all eyes: Gryffindor and non-Gryffindor alike, to the four boys. But there was only one set of eyes that James was focused on; the emerald green eyes of Lily. She looked away when she saw him staring at her. It was enough to distract him from the comments people were making about his nose.

At the end of breakfast James had mustered enough courage to talk to Lily. Luckily she was on her own.

"Merry Christmas Lil."

"Merry Christmas. Thanks for the present, it's really cute." She said smiling and turning to the tweeting bird.

"Oh good. So you like birds then?"

"Yes, very much."

"Even better." James replied in slightly hushed tones.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, would you like to go for a walk or something later? Just the two of us?" He smiled what he thought was a winning smile.

"Um. I'm kind of busy later, sorry. Maybe another time." Lily stood up and picked up her present. "Thanks again for the present." She called as she walked away.

Sirius was soon by James' side wrapping a comforting arm around his friend. "Never mind mate, plenty more fish and all that. Though I'm not sure why women are compared to fish, I mean fish smell and well, women…mmm…"

"You okay?" Remus asked simply, interrupting Sirius' babble.

"She said 'maybe some other time'…that's as good as a yes! Score!"

"Oh dear." Remus, although not quite as lucky with the ladies as Sirius and James, could quite easily read the signals that Lily was giving, however James was not one to be easily swayed. Besides, Remus didn't want to be the one to ruin his Christmas. "So, where you getting these turtle doves from then?"

* * *

Four hours, and a lot of charming later James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the boys' dorm amongst forty or so pigeons.

"I don't know if I've said this yet but…I don't think this is going to work." Sirius sighed trying to wipe off a bit of bird poo that had just landed on his shoulder.

"You have, about ten times already. Now shush, we need to concentrate." James replied testily. Transfiguration had never been James' strong point, and he was swiftly running out of white socks.

"Oh got one!" Remus called from somewhere beneath a few pigeons.

"Finally." James sighed "Just one more to go." He impatiently flicked his want at one of his odd striped socks, the result was a navy and white striped dove. "I suppose that's close enough." James looks somewhat proud of himself while Sirius laughed, that is, until a pigeon sat on his head and left him a present of his own.

"Ah crap."

"You can say that again." James laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

_"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me… three French hens…"_

After finally caging the two doves, and setting the pigeons free, not only did James no longer have any decent socks, but he also had to write Lily a note to go with her second present.

For this he asked Remus, as the most studious of his friends, to help him with the composition. They had already written three drafts when they had decided on:

"To Lily,

'On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…two turtle doves…'

Hope you enjoy the second day of Christmas.

Love James."

James had originally got embarrassed about having love written twice in such a short note, and had wanted to mention that he was sorry if the birds smelt, since they were made out of socks. Remus, however, didn't feel that it would particularly endear her to his present and so had promptly cut it out of the final draft.

Lily found the birds and note the following morning on her bedside table. She noticed a faint smell coming from them, but put it down to the fact that they were animals.

"Aw they're so cute!" she cooed, she put her finger through the bars and they nipped at it gently.

"I reckon they should be called Lily and James." Giggled one of the girls from the bed across the room from Lily's, as the two birds snuggled up to each other. "Look they are in love!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily huffed, slightly embarrassed.

"He has so got the hots for you." Another girl added.

"Has not, anyway, I wonder if this means he's going to keep going for the whole twelve days."

"Why? Would that be a problem?" Asked a girl with long brunette hair.

"Haven't you even HEARD the song?"

* * *

"Have you actually READ the song James?" Sirius asked anxiously. He had been reading the library book again, seeing what they had to get for Lily next, when he had skimmed down to the bottom of the page. "I mean where the hell are you going to get 'Twelve drummers drumming'?"

"Well, doesn't that Davis kid play drums?" He asked absent mind-idly flicking through a catalogue.

"Yes, slight problem with that though."

"What?"

"There's only one of him." Sirius enjoyed stating the obvious, especially to someone as oblivious as James: it made him feel clever.

"You don't say? Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. What I'm worried about right now is that this catalogue doesn't sell chickens." He slammed the catalogue shut on his lap. "False advertising, they do not cater for all of my holiday needs thank you very much."

"Wonder why it has to be French hens." Sirius pondered out loud. "I do a wicked French accent, it's good for getting the girls." Sirius smirked to himself. "I remember this one time I used it on that chick from Surrey, remember her? Worked a treat on her. Must remember to pop down Surrey… nice girls there, very friendly…"

"That's it!"

"What? We run away to Surrey? Well I'm all for it mate but what about Lily?"

"No, not surrey. We need to get to a costume shop and fast."

On the way out from the boys' dorm Sirius and James grabbed Remus and headed outside. James had also been hoping to find Peter but he was probably scurrying about looking for food somewhere. He'd need three people for this, so it looked like he was going to have to play dress up too.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Remus' muffled voice could be heard from beneath the head of a large chicken suit.

"Lighten up Remus." Sirius too was in a chicken suit. "It's quite funny really."

"Lily better appreciate this, it's boiling in here." James moaned.

"James, question."

"Shoot Padfoot."

"We are supposed to be hens, but we're guys. So technically we're cocks."

"Dunno about you two, but I feel a right di-" James was cut off by a cough from Remus. "These Berets don't make us look any better."

"Well at least she'll get it, besides I'll put on my French accent. It'll be fine, you worry to much Jamesey." Sirius' playful smile could be heard in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

_"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… four calling birds…"_

James, Sirius and Remus were woken up the following day by a loud scream. They had fallen asleep in the common room; the heat from their chicken costumes lulling them to sleep before they had a chance to take them off. Unluckily for them it was Lily who had found them in their state of unconsciousness.

After the boys' initial shock had worn off they soon got into character. Well, as much as in character as they could have been for boys dressing up as French hens.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." Sirius greeted her with his best French accent.

"I thought you said you could do a French accent." James said to Sirius through gritted teeth.

"I am."

"Sounds more like Irish to me." Lily laughed. She was shocked and a little scared to see giant chickens in the common room at first, were they an evil plot of Voledmort's to try and take over Hogwarts? Was it a spell gone wrong? You could never really tell. When she realised that it was just another part of James' crazy gift idea she'd gotten into the spirit of things and was joking around with them about their outfits.

"…But since you're guys doesn't this make you cocks? 'Cos you all look more like dic-"

"Yes, yes, we've already been there." James cut her off with his sullen remark. Despite his efforts he didn't seem to be getting anywhere with her.

"So, four calling birds next. Gonna get Peter in on that one?" Lily laughed. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was getting somewhere; after all she didn't seem to think that his idea was too stupid. Score!

"I suppose…that's if we can find him." Remus said thoughtfully from where he was sitting in his chicken costume reading a book.

"He's always too busy looking for food." Joked Sirius.

* * *

Later on that day the boys were sitting in their dorm. James hadn't yet told them what he had decided to give Lily for the fourth day of Christmas. They were hoping that they wouldn't have to dress up again.

"So… four calling birds." Sirius broke the comfortable silence. "What are calling birds anyway?"

"Birds that call… numbskull." James laughed. "Have already sorted them out." Sirius looked surprised. James hung over the side of his bed and reached underneath it, he pulled out four whistles. They were made from a dark wood and were carved in the shape of four different birds. They had a glossy finish and were different sizes. "They all make a different note."

"Wow, they are so cool." Remarked Sirius.

"Well it was either these or getting her four muggle phone things and getting four of her girl friends to ring her at the same time."

"Genius!" Sirius could barely breath between laughing.

"Trust me, this idea is much better." Sighed Remus. How he'd ended up with these two he'd never know.

_Okay nice short chapter, yes I know not very satisfying but I'm a bit icky today so the creativity isn't exactly flowing. Anyway this will be the last update for a few days: since it's Christmas eve tomorrow and I'm visiting family, the day after is Christmas (obviously) and I'll probably be busy for a few days after that. I aim to finish this before the end of the 12 days of Christmas though so stay tuned and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas! _

_Heather xxx_

_Ps. thank you all for the reviews, it's much appreciated :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… five gold rings…"_

The 28th of December saw snowfall and by sunrise the grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a think blanket of snow. The un-trodden carpet of white, glittered in the early morning sunlight, and the icicles on trees seemed to have a warm glow.

James had fallen asleep in the common room for the second night in a row. While the sofas were extraordinarily comfy, they were giving him a stiff back. He had wrapped the bird whistles individually and had put them in his pocket, ready to take up to Lily's dorm; just after he had finished sitting down…of course he hadn't finished until he had woken up the following morning.

James had woken up just in time to see the dying embers of yesterday's fire burn out. He drew his eyes away from the fading glow in time to see the sun come up from a window across the room.

"Shit, not again." He ran up to the girls' dormitory in his crumpled robes and hastily dropped Lily's presents onto her bedside table. He didn't have time to leave a not, though he was sure Lily would know that they were from him. He shut the door behind him gently, just as Lily was beginning to stir.

"See, I told you he'd fallen asleep in the common room again. His bed hadn't been slept in." James could here Remus' voice coming from the common room below.

"Then why isn't he here?" Sirius was with him.

"Morning guys." James called from the bottom of the girls' dorm staircase.

"There, see. Sirius was stressing out." Remus smiled.

"Was not," Sirius pouted, "Anyway, what are you doing coming down from the girls dorm?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." James stated, a smug smile across his face.

"You didn't." Remus said, aghast.

"That's my boy." Sirius said with pride.

"You didn't." Remus repeated.

"I didn't. I slept on the couch," James said laughing, Sirius looked disappointed. "Got a bad back now though." Sirius brightened.

"Oh look it's snowing!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, causing James some more pain.

"Keep it down would ya? Didn't sleep so well last night." Lily had just stumbled into the common room in her pyjamas, still half asleep, the presents in her hand.

"Wow Lils you look like death." Sirius commented unthinkingly.

"Well aren't you lovely."

* * *

Once the rest of the castle finally awoke chaos ensued on the snowy grounds of Hogwarts. More than one window was broken, and then fixed again by magic before any of the Professors could give anyone detention.

Early in the afternoon a snowball fight was started between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, neither team showed any mercy, and if you were a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw caught in the crossfire: lord help you.

James used this as his chance to slip quietly away to Hogsmeade, to find Lily her five gold rings.

When he got to Hogsmeade he had trouble finding rings within his price range; let alone five of them. He was extremely tempted to buy her five yellow plastic rings when something in a shop window caught his eye.

Resting in a box were five golden rings, the rings were looped through each other, James found this rather odd. When he asked the shopkeeper why they were joined, he explained that the rings were a muggle artefact, used in a magicians show. The rings weren't really magic but were an optical illusion. The shopkeeper had lost the instructions to the trick long ago so he couldn't show James how they worked. James took them anyway; maybe Lily could figure them out; since her parents were muggles.

When James returned to Hogwarts he found his Gryffindor housemates lying lazily around the fire in the common room.

"Why isn't everyone outside playing?" He wondered aloud, he had hoped the common room would be quiet so he could wrap Lily's present in peace.

"We lost." Sirius grumbled from a corner.

"To Slytherin?" James said surprised.

"To Hufflepuff." Remus stated. James almost collapsed.

"Yeah, Slytherin hit a Hufflepuff prefect square in the chest, then there was an uprising and they beat us and Slytherin." Sirius moped. James guffawed.

"Well who'd have thought." He sighed as he walked up the boys' dorm staircase to wrap Lily's present.


	6. Chapter 6

_"On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… six geese are laying…"_

"Damn it, I still can't figure these things out." It was nearing lunchtime and Lily had been working at the muggle magic trick for the past two hours. When she had first opened her present she couldn't understand why the rings were joined together, but after asking James where he had bought them, she understood what they were. She still couldn't figure out the trick though.

"May I have a go Lily?" Remus asked her politely, she tossed them at him gently and sighed.

"Trust you to give me an awkward present, for crying out loud the five gold rings has to be the easiest thing to get from that song."

"I disagree, the partridge was fairly simple." Lily threw a pillow at James, it hit him directly in the face. "Just be grateful okay." He stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled.

"Done it." Remus stated as he handed over the five separated rings to Lily.

"How did you manage that?" James was stunned.

"Simple really." He took them back off Lily, moved them around a bit, and soon they were all joined again. "You've just got to know what you're doing." He handed the rings back to her and set about reading a book.

"Damn…still can't do it."

* * *

Leaving a slightly frustrated Lily in the common room, James headed down to the entrance hall. Earlier that day he had confided in Sirius and Remus that he wasn't sure about where to get "Six Geese are laying." Sirius had assured him that he could take care of this one and had headed off before breakfast. They had arranged to meet just before lunch.

"Where is he?" James whispered to himself. Lily would be coming down to lunch at any moment and Sirius still hadn't arrived. He couldn't let her see her presents until tomorrow.

Suddenly James was ambushed from behind and was sent flying across the floor of the entrance hall. His attacker was a rather large Goose.

"Sorry mate." Sirius called from the staircase. "That ones been getting out of hand all morning." Sirius was slowly making his way downstairs with five geese, they were all attached, with red and gold ribbons to leads which Sirius was using to restrain them.

"I didn't expect you to take this so damned literally!"

"Yeah well, if you insist on doing this, then it's going to be done right."

"Okay, so where are the eggs?"

"Eh?"

"Six geese are laying isn't it? So where are the eggs?"

"Oh, well these are all girls aren't they, they're bound to slay sooner or later."

James felt like banging his head up against a brick wall when talking to Sirius sometimes, he was a faithful friend but sometimes he could be a bit dense.

"We've got to take these back Sirius, there's no way she'd be allowed to keep them. Besides, I don't like the way that one is looking at me." The goose that Sirius had let escape was glaring at James from across the hall, he had a feeling that if he let his eyes off it for a moment then he would be under siege yet again, and he doubted that having his eyes pecked out by a goose was the most noble way to go.

"Guess your right, so what can we do with them?"

"I don't know but keep that one away from me." James was starting to edge behind Sirius, James was very fond of the reasoning; 'rather you than me'. "Maybe we could give them to the kitchen."

"James! That's just cruel." Sirius said patting one of the geese. "Don't listen to nasty Jamesy wamesy."

"Oh good Lord."

"Let's set them free!" Sirius exclaimed. He ran to the entrance hall doors and ushered the geese out. The last goose to leave was James' attacker who gave him a quick glare before he left.

* * *

On one of the higher floors of Hogwarts, Lily and her friends were making there way to lunch when a flurry of white past by a window.

"Was that a herd of geese?" Queried one of the girls.

"It's a gaggle, and no, I doubt it." Lily sighed, she had completely forgotten what the next day of Christmas was.

* * *

Later that day James was still Goose-less and it was nearing sundown. He was sitting, defeated on his bed. Sirius and Peter were playing exploding snap on the floor and Remus was reading another book.

"I guess that's it then. I failed." James said mournfully.

"Ah cheer up mate, at least you tried eh? SNAP!" Sirius shouted loudly, Peter almost fainted.

"Ah yes, been meaning to talk to you about that." Remus said, putting his large book down on his bed. "I bought these." He opened his bedside cabinet and pulled out six little chocolate geese.

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed perking up. "Oh, but what about the laying part?"

"You could always lay Li-" Sirius was cut off by Remus' more rational voice.

"They're hollow, they've got little egg shape sweets inside, quite cute I thought." James gave Remus a confused look. "Well, I mean, the girls like them so I thought…"

"Nice one Remy. SNAP!" Sirius shouted again… Peter fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

_"On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me… seven swans a-swimming"_

"Here, I saved you an egg." Those were probably not the first words James had expected to hear first thing in the morning, but they came from Lily so he could overlook that.

"Uh…thanks?" Lily thrust the small candy egg into James' hand.

"Well I could have eaten it."

"Yeah, like she ate all the others." Chimed in one of Lily's friends as she sat down beside the two of them in the common room. Lily turned a deep shade of red.

"They were tasty ok?"

James laughed. "Glad you liked them."

"She still could have shared." Moaned her friend as her stomach began to grumble ungraciously. "Can we go for breakfast now?"

"Sure, coming James?" It was the first time James had actually been invited to breakfast with Lily, usually he would just invite himself.

"Think I'll pass today sorry Lil."

"Oh, okay." Lily and her friend left James In the common room to wait for his friends.

It had taken James a lot of self discipline to turn down Lily's offer, but he didn't want to seem desperate, besides he'd see her at breakfast later, with his friends.

"Whoa, way to channel the self control lover-boy." It was Sirius; apparently he'd heard their conversation. "Always keep them wanting more." He gave him a showbiz like wink.

"Does nobody say good morning anymore?"

* * *

Lily and her friend walked quietly down to breakfast, however, it was a companionable silence, in fact it was rather awkward.

"Your disappointed, I can tell."

"What? Now why would I be disappointed?" Lily was clearly trying to play dumb, and failing badly.

"'Cause Jamesey-pie told you where to get off."

"He did not. He's just waiting for his friends. They always go to breakfast together."

"If you say so."

"Besides I'm not disappointed."

* * *

"So what you going to do about these swans then?" Remus asked James later that day. The snow clouds had long past and had left the sky above Hogwarts a bright blue. The boys were making the most of the un-seasonal warmth by sitting outside.

"Sorted."

"What already?" Sirius looked bemused.

"Yep. Not real swans of course, would be too much hassle." James looked pleased by his uncharacteristic use of common sense.

"So what have you got?" chorused Remus and Sirius.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding." Remus sighed.

James had taken them to the prefects' bathroom. The huge pool-like bath in the middle of the room was already filled with water, and floating on the surface were seven white rubber ducks.

"It's genius!" Sirius was almost crying with laughter.

"It's…original, I'll give you that." Remus was astounded. "Where did you find white rubber ducks?"

"I didn't I charmed them to be white."

"Well at least there was some effort involved then."

_A/N another short chapter, whoo lol. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews so far. Next chapter is going to be a wee bit longer- since of course the seventh day of Christmas is new years eve. So expect some more fun, and maybe a bit of romance…_

_On the downside I don't think I'm going to make it in time for the 6th  But I shall try my best. _

_Happy new year!_

_Heather x_


	8. Chapter 8

_"On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… eight maids a-milking…"_

"So… bananas." It was one of the more random conversation starters Sirius had used.

"What about them?" Remus pretended to sound interested, but he was busy reading a rather old looking book.

"They're just interesting aren't they?"

"How do you figure?" Remus was still more interested in his book.

"Well, if you eat enough bananas they have a calming effect." Remus quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Sirius from over his book. "In Eastern Africa you can buy banana beer. Wouldn't mind trying that."

"I bet you wouldn't."

"And, I bet you didn't even know this Remmy, but there are like five different types of banana."

"Not that I'm not impressed by your interest in something other than girls and alcohol, but why the sudden obsession with bananas?"

"I just like the word really, makes a nice feeling on my tongue. Baanaaanaaa." Sirius proceeded to repeat the word banana in a variety of ways, which thoroughly perplexed and somewhat scared Remus.

Soon after the banana conversation James joined Sirius and Remus at breakfast. The Great Hall was teaming with students, some were eating, others were finishing homework before the end of the holidays, but most were talking about how they were going to spend New Years Eve.

It seemed that this year, as there had been no Yule ball, that the Heads of House were allowing each house to throw their own New Years party. It was a cause of great discussion and excitement.

The Slytherins seemed to be throwing some kind of high-class dinner party, as they felt was befitting of their pureblood statuses in wizarding society. The Hufflepuffs had a buffet planned, while the Ravenclaws seemed in disarray about the whole thing; they were the smartest students, yet they had no organisational skills. The Gryffindors were planning on the part of the century, food, and drink: of the non-alcoholic kind of course, (though someone was bound to smuggle something in, the professors had their eyes on Sirius.) dancing, and general merriment. It was definitely going to be a party to remember.

"Hey James." Remus said without glancing up from his book.

"Hey Moony, Padfoot. Where's Wormtail?"

"Still in bed as far as I know. Where've you been?"

"Getting the swans ready, I was just about to get Lily."

"Did I hear my name?" Lily suddenly emerged from behind a copy of the Daily Prophet, next to Sirius.

"Why yes you did." James smiled at her.

"Ah good, so where are these swans then? I woke up this morning and alas for there were no swans on my bedside table. Can't say that I'm surprised really. I doubt one swan would fit on my table let alone seven."

"Well, fair lady, if you would care to accompany me to the prefects bathroom then you shall get your swans." James extended his hand to Lily and escorted her to the prefects' bathroom. Sirius had wanted to join them, insisting that he just had to see Lily's face, but James had shooed him away.

* * *

Lily laughed out loud when she saw the white rubber ducks floating amongst the bubbles. She hadn't expected James to find real swans for her, but ducks, were not what she had expected.

Glad that the ducks were a success James went to find Santa's little helpers, also known as Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius says sorry he can't help out with the milk maids, but he has something he had to pick up from Hogsmeade." Remus relayed the message to James, that Sirius had given him only half an hour before.

"Damn, I really need to brainstorm, I haven't got a clue for this one."

"Luckily for you I found this then." Remus passed James a photograph. It was clearly taken with a wizarding camera, as the subject was moving. The picture was of a young woman milking a happy looking dairy cow.

"Great job Remmy. Shame there's only one."

"James, you are daft sometimes. We can make copies. Besides I have a plan."

So Remus and James set to work on Remus' plan. The evening slowly drew to an end just as Sirius arrived back in the Gryffindor common room. In his arms was a huge unmarked box.

"Where've you been Padfoot?"

"Not telling Jamesey old boy." He said patting the box. "Though you shall see later." He smiled sneakily and took the box up to the boys dorm.

Most of The girls were busy decorating the common room; they had put up banners and were tossing red and gold strands of tinsel everywhere.

"Um, could you leave that wall free?" James asked one of the girls politely, "It's just we've got something we'd like to put up if that's okay?" She nodded shyly and went on with decorating the room.

Later that evening, when the room had been decorated and James had covered his wall ready to be unveiled later, the Gryffindors tucked into a huge buffet that the house elves had set out for them. There was lots of traditional Christmas time food as well as some foreign foods laid out for a variety. The music was blaring loudly and anyone outside would have thought that the Gryffindor tower was swaying along to the beat.

Just before twelve the count down to the New Year began and everyone had their glasses raised. When the clock struck twelve, much to James' surprise Lily's voice came from beside him as she gently whispered "Happy New Year James." And gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

_A/N there a wee bit of romance, James of course has yet to unveil the eight maids are milking, so the new years party, and post-kiss awkwardness shall be continued in the next chappie._


	9. Chapter 9

_"On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… nine ladies dancing…"_

Chaos rung out in the Gryffindor common room, as people were hugging, and kissing to welcome in the New Year. James, however, stood stock-still, a look of pleased surprise on his face. Lily, out of embarrassment had conveniently spotted some friends on the far side of the room and had scurried off.

James was knocked out of his reverie by a series of loud explosions from outside. Everyone ran to the windows. Massive fireworks were being launched from the boys' dormitory. From the pale multi-coloured light shining on his face, Sirius could be seen launching the fireworks from the window ledge, a look of glee on his face.

Sirius had really gone to town; the firework display lasted for almost quarter of an hour and showered Hogwarts with multicoloured light. It was a sight to see. James was willing to bet that the Slytherins weren't having as much fun as they were.

When the fireworks display ended and Sirius came back to the common room he was greeted by a massive applause, he gave a dramatic bow, clearly loving the attention he was getting.

James laughed at his friend's dramatic display and looked over at Lily who was excitedly applauding Sirius' efforts. He caught her eye for a moment and she blushed. Finally he was starting to win her over.

At one o'clock, the common room had started to mellow, the younger Gryffindors had headed off to bed while the older ones were slightly inebriated on the sofas.

James decided that this would probably be as good a time as any to unveil Lily's next present, after all, James' scheme was now common knowledge.

"Okay everyone!" James piped up, "Time for the unveiling of Lily's next present." A hush fell over the common room as the students watched James tentatively.

James flicked his wand and the wall he and Remus had decorated earlier was uncovered. An audible gasp was let out as everyone stared at the massive moving pictures on the wall before them.

"Well, I couldn't find real milk maids, much to Sirius' disappointment I'm sure." Sirius pretended to be upset, everyone else laughed. "So these were the next best things." Sitting next to each other, busy milking cows, were eight identical pictures of milkmaids and their cows. James caught Lily's eye and gave her a wink, she smiled at him in return.

* * *

Most of the Gryffindors did not resurface until after lunch on New Year's Day. James was one of the students afflicted by a hangover and a need to stay in bed. It wasn't until three in the afternoon that he remembered about Lily's next present, and the problem of him not actually having found it yet. He jumped out of bed quickly, which caused his rear to collide, unceremoniously with the floor. Sirius of course, was there to laugh at him.

"Aaw did Jamesey hurt his bottom? You'll have to get Lily to kiss it better. No wait, you're the one that kisses her arse." He joked. James did not look amused.

"Oh shut up would you? I need help to figure out where I'm going to find nine dancing ladies."

"Well I know a couple of cancan girls, might be able to get a favour. Ah yes Tammy and Bunny are rather close friends of mine…"

"Sirius, I don't think she'd be happy with those kind of dancers."

"Probably not. But everyone else would." He laughed.

"Why oh why does anyone put up with you?"

"'Cause you looooove me. Give us a smooch Jamesey-kins."

"Oh dear God no!" James feebly hid under his blankets will Sirius erupted into a fresh bout of laughter.

"Don't flatter yourself mate. Besides I don't swing that way."

* * *

Later that day James was sitting in the boys' dorm, desperately trying to think of a way to portray nine ladies dancing. He wasn't having much luck. Sirius had left a few hours ago. He had said he needed something from a few friends. James did not like the look of mischief on his face.

When Sirius returned James was contemplating failure.

"I should just give up now." He stated from under his duvet as his friend walked in.

"Never fear for Sirius the saviour is here!"

"Say what?"

"I've got a plan."

_A/N Dun. Dun. Dun! What has Sirius got up his sleeve? You'll find out in the next chapter :-P_


	10. Chapter 10

"_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… ten lords a-leaping…"_

"You have a plan? Why am I suddenly very worried?" James said, not only was he worried but he looked it as well.

"Well since having the cancan dancers was a nono I thought I'd borrow their clothes and we could get some girls we know to dress up."

"Great idea Siri!"

"You'd have thought so, but none of the girls we know want to do it."

"Ah."

"So I got stuck with these outfits, and I thought to myself: now who can we get to dress up?"

"No Sirius, don't go there. I won't be a part of this plan." James was slowly edging towards the door. So would the rest of the boys in their dorm had they known what Sirius' plan was.

* * *

"Voila! Nine lady-boys dancing!" Sirius chirruped to the Gryffindor common room the following morning.

"I can't believe we're doing this." James said to Remus through gritted teeth.

"Oh lighten up. This is for Lily remember." He replied as he pirouetted sweetly before being whisked into a quick waltz with Sirius.

"Oh. Dear. God." He desperately wanted the ground to swallow him up. That is until Lily tapped him on the shoulder.

"Lovely dress James, certainly is your colour." She giggled. "Such a pretty green."

"Matches your eyes." James said, almost shyly. He was wearing a green cancan dress; he figured he might as well be a bit bolder. Lily blushed.

"I know, lets get a photo of you all!" She almost squealed as she dashed up to her room to get her magic camera. When she returned she got the boys to pose as if to do the cancan. When she had taken her shot she thrust the camera into the hands of her unsuspecting friend and grabbed James.

"We're going to have a quick dance." She whispered to him. "And you're going to take a picture!" She called back to her friend. Had he not had Lily in his arms at that moment James thought he might of collapsed from sheer embarrassment. As it was he thought he might collapse from sheer joy.

* * *

With only three days left of their Christmas vacation, a Hogsmeade trip had been scheduled for the students to gather the extra inks, quills and parchment that they would require for the coming year.

Lily had decided not to go into Hogsmeade as she was all set for the coming school term. The boys however were not. In their excitement over organising Lily's presents they had completely forgotten all about school.

They set off later that morning, after the boys had changed out of their dresses. Sirius had suggested they go to Hogsmeade the way they were. The rest of the boys threw stuff at him. James had Lily's camera safely around his neck. She had asked him to get the photos developed but she had a few shots left so she offered them to James. He had gladly accepted the chance to play with a camera. He was sure he could get the Slytherins into trouble with it somehow.

After they had stocked up on school supplies the Marauders had the rest of the afternoon to explore the New Year's offers. They had already spend a fortune on pranking equipment and were on their way to spend the rest of their money on sweets when they spotted Lucius Malfoy and his cronies looking extremely shifty. While James remembered that this was not exactly a new occurrence he suspected that something mischievous was afoot. He poised his camera ready to take any incriminating shots, should the opportunity arise.

They we standing outside the Three Broomsticks for what seemed to be an eternity. After a while Remus, Sirius and Peter decided to go on ahead while James continued to stalk the Slytherins. Sirius commented that he was beginning to have what he called "an unhealthy obsession." James replied that enjoying dressing up as a woman couldn't be that healthy anyway so who was Sirius to talk.

Soon after they left, workers from the ministry of magic started to pour out of the pub, they were soon hit by an exploding dung bomb which caused them to leap rather high in the air. James caught the event on camera. Not only the ministry members leaping, but also who scared them into doing it: Lucius Malfoy. Oh he was going to get in trouble for this one.

_A/N So James got his Lords leaping, and gets Slytherin into a bit of trouble. Must have been his lucky day… well apart from the dressing up as a cancan dancer. But you can't have everything can you?_

_Thank you all for reviewing, it's nice to see that you're sticking with me to the end. Hurrah!_

_And to answer a question: there are quite a few versions of the song so I'm just going by the one I found first lol._

_Speaking of different versions, I altered this song ages ago to have a PC theme. I may post it…but only if you want me too… :P_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Okay so I'm cheating a little, but James' idea involves having them both together: so y'know I can actually FINISH the fic in time lol. Don't worry, it won't be a cop-out…at least I hope not._

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… twelve drummers drumming… eleven pipers piping…"_

"I can't believe we missed it." Sirius grumbled, looking at the incriminating photograph.

"Told you he was up to something." Grinned James smugly. "You can keep that copy if you'd like, there's loads more."

"Why so many copies then?"

"You'll see. Anyway, I have to give one to Lily. I'll see you later." James left his friends in a good mood. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel, with only two presents left to find, and it seemed Lily was beginning to warm up to him. Not only that but he'd just had a big cooked breakfast: one of the nicer ways to start the day.

He eventually found Lily in the library, she was reading over some of her Christmas homework to make sure she hadn't left anything out. The Library was eerily silent, with only a few students occupying the vast room. Any noise made was amplified a thousand-fold by the echoing walls, James couldn't help but draw attention to himself. Trying to look suave, but failing, he fell conspicuously over a chair, shouted out a profanity and got angrily shushed at by the librarian.

Lily both saw and heard his display and popped her head out from behind a bookshelf and beckoned him to where she was sitting.

"Were you even trying to be quiet?" She giggled, James mocked offence.

"I brought this for you. Your photos Milady." He bowed and handed her photographs to her. "And your ten leaping Lords." He smiled smugly as he handed the photograph to her. Her smile broadened as she recognised the leaping Lords as the members of the ministry. Her smile became even wider when James pointed out the culprit in the corner of the photograph.

"Malfoy. I should have known." She laughed.

"I have a feeling that we are going to win the house cup this year."

"How do you figure?"

"Well think about the amount of points Slytherin are going to lose for this one." James grinned slyly.

"Oh James you are wicked."

"You love me really." Lily blushed.

* * *

Later that day James took the incriminating photo to his Head of House, she took the evidence quite seriously and shooed James out of her room with orders to summon; "That troublesome Mister Malfoy."

James had no problem finding said troublesome student, all he had to do was follow the trail of cowering first years. He eventually found Malfoy outside enjoying the dry weather. He was sitting under a tree with his cronies, or as James referred to them: lapdogs.

He did have a slight problem trying to convince him that this summons was not a prank, they had done that to him a few months ago and it had proven to be rather embarrassing for him: having unceremoniously walked into a romantic tryst between their divination and arithmancy professors… who at the time were both male, and somewhat in the closet, both metaphorically and literally. Understandably he did not want to repeat that incident.

When he had managed to drag Malfoy to his fate James snuck away before Malfoy could turn his wrath upon him.

As James was sneaking away from Malfoy and down to the Great Hall he heard music coming from one of the classrooms. He peered his head inside and found, to his delight about thirty or so first years trying to play a Christmas song.

"So," He said sneaking up behind their conductor: he forgot that he was still in stealth mode. She jumped. "Sorry, what's the occasion?"

"We've been asked to recruit twelve drummers and eleven pipers to play a Christmas song to mark the end of the Christmas holidays at Dinner tomorrow. Apparently it's in honour of some muggle Christmas song." She shrugged.

"How convenient." James smiled, pleased by his luck.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. Do you suppose I can borrow them?"

"Be my guest, we aren't getting anywhere."

"I'll be right back I just need to get something." James hurried off to get his Christmas song book. When he returned he was quite out of breath.

"Do you think you could get them to play this one?" He asked sweetly pointing at the Twelve days of Christmas.

"We can give it a go. Thou, between you and me…" she whispered, "…they aren't up to much."

"Well it's the thought that counts right?"

"Funny, that's exactly what the headmaster said when he heard them."

* * *

"Found your next present for Lils then?" Sirius asked absentmindedly while beating Peter at a game of wizarding chess.

"Yeah, found her the last two actually. Pretty lucky day: got Malfoy in trouble and got Lily her last two Christmas presents."

"You Jammy thing." Sirius smiled. "Checkmate."

"Damn." Huffed Peter, it was the fourth time in a row that Sirius had beaten him.

"Seems that there is some Christmas magic in the air then." Commented Remus, who seemed completely unexcited by the idea of Christmas magic, and who was more interested in reading a book.

"Yes, well, I'm grateful for it that's for sure."

* * *

The Headmaster was sitting in his office, lazily reading the Daily Prophet and eating Sherbet Lemons when there came a brisk knock at his door. It was the band conductor.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but I thought I'd let you know that the band is going to play a different song from the one you requested."

"Oh, what a shame I was so looking foreword to the song. I saw mammy kissing Santa Claus, was always a favourite of mine." He said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Right. Well a nice young man suggested we might play 'The Twelve days of Christmas.' The band seem much more able to play that one."

"Oh good, sometimes you just need a bit of luck." He said smiling. The Conductor seemed very confused.

* * *

The following day Lily was quite anxious as to why she had not yet received her present from James. It was already nearing dinnertime and she hadn't seen him all day.

Unbeknownst to her he had spent the day with the band, listening to them rehearse, when he had first heard them he was worried that he was making a terrible mistake, but they did seem to be getting better as the day went on.

At dinnertime James positioned himself next to Lily. She was about to ask him where he had been all day when the band entered the Great Hall.

"For your enjoyment; Twelve drummers drumming and eleven pipers piping." Introduced the Headmaster with a smile in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes. He was rather good at a bit of Christmas magic, even if he did say so himself.

"Well done Jamesey-boy!" Laughed Sirius as the band began to play, he gave him a firm pat on the back.

"I cheated a little bit, I sort of found them together. So you only get the one instead of two. Besides I didn't really organise them to be…" James' rambling was cut off by something quite unexpected: Lily's lips pressing against his own. The surrounding Gryffindors let out an "aww" of approval as James embraced Lily. Sirius shouted: "About bloody time too!"

Yes, Dumbledore really was good at a bit of Christmas magic.

End.

_A/n Now before anyone says anything, I'm not sure who the Headmaster was when Lily and James were in school, but I figure if Dumbledore was a well-respected teacher when Voldie was in school then he was probably made Headmaster by then right. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the story. I may or may not do a follow-up one shot. So yes, I made it. Hurray! Merry Christmas & Happy New Year to all, I hope you all experience your own bit of Christmas Magic._

_Heather xxx_


End file.
